


Chopping Wood

by cherrylng



Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Muscles, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: Matt likes to stare at his buff and dare say, ripped boyfriend.





	Chopping Wood

Tonight is a normal night for the two of them. They’re in bed, with Chris reading a book from a tablet, and Matt having the television on to watch Stranger Things, the latest television show on Netflix that has gained recognition and popularity.   
  
Though tonight, for some reason, Chris has noticed that Matt has been staring at him a few times and then spontaneously giggle like a schoolgirl. He’s been doing it during in intervals a few times, but since the show that he was watching ended a while ago and the channel was switched into a wildlife documentary channel, he’s doing been it more frequently. The staring and the giggling.  
  
More than a year into dating Matt has given Chris a few good clues on what that means. Either Matt has mischievous and filthy thoughts towards him brewing in his mind or he’s giggling in response to what he is seeing. Or both. The former is pretty easy to figure out, but it’s the latter that gives Chris a slight trouble. What and why Matt is giggling at him is a mystery.  
  
It’s Matt, however, and no one else can replace him for it. Eccentricities included.  
  
Matt bursts out another giggle, and finally unable to hold back his curiosity, Chris puts his tablet down and turns towards the brunette.  
  
“Alright, what’s so funny?” he asks, putting on a bemused face.  
  
Matt stops giggling for a second to a one word answer of “You” before he goes right back to giggling.  
  
“What’s so funny about me?”  
  
“You, being so buff.”  
  
He doesn’t get why he being fit and healthy seems so funny to Matt. Upon Chris’ curiosity and confusion showing on his face, Matt stops laughing to explain.  
  
“Years ago, I couldn’t picture you getting this… ripped. Now I look back at the pictures of you when you were younger, and I can’t believe how bloody skinny you were.”  
  
“You were bloody skinny like me too,” Chris points out.  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t make a lot of shirts look tight on chest level these days,” Matt says, bony fingers reaching out and lightly touching his pecs.   
  
While Chris is happy and confident to have built his body up, the downside of it is having to buy new clothes to accommodate for his larger size. There were some favourite shirts that he used to be able to wear continuously for years now sadly no longer able to fit him. He can try on a couple of them, but that would just make them get more stretched and worn and tattered.   
  
At least they are given a new lease with Matt wearing them at home, knowing that it’s still loved and comforting to someone.  
  
Matt continues, “You’re all fit and having a six-pack and all, while I now have love handles.” There’s a sad look on Matt’s face upon mentioning the last two words.  
  
“Doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing,” Chris replies, turning over to the brunette’s side and putting his hand over Matt’s abdomen give him a look of fondness and adoration, hoping to have the brunette’s misery quickly dissipate. “Doesn’t mean that I don’t love you less than ever.”  
  
It doesn’t dissipate away as fast as he’d hoped.   
  
“Still got flab on me,” Matt mutters.  
  
“What has been in that mind of yours that you are thinking about my body?” Chris asks, wanting to change the subject away and put Matt back into a topic that he enjoys more.   
  
“Because of Burning Man.”  
  
Ah, that’s why. The event not only allows Matt to dress up out in the open, but dressing up is something of a compulsory unwritten rule. In Chris’ case, however, it’s more accurate to say that he was dressing _down_. Granted, he did wore a coat or vest or a shirt around because they were in a desert out in California at the peak of summer, but the pictures taken of him during the time they spent at the festival and then posted on Matt’s Instagram made him appear as though he was _mostly_ shirtless there.   
  
“I can’t stop staring at these gorgeous muscles of yours,” Matt says, stroking his stomach.  
  
“So I wasn’t attractive to you years ago back when I was skinny?” Chris raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, you were still pretty attractive to me, just… unavailable,” Matt gives a grin, yet the faraway expression on his face tells Chris the real answer. “But when you got more into bodybuilding and dressing well, I was just like anyone else with a pair of eyes. Can’t fucking keep them away from looking at you.”  
  
“Which means I turned really hot for you when I finally got the strength to manhandle you.” The playful growl is the only warning that Matt gets before Chris is on top of him and his wrists are pinned down to the mattress, the larger man holding him down with nothing but the weight of his body and the strength of his arms.  
  
“You put all that work you gained for those muscles to manhandle me around? You fiend!” Matt says, trying to act incensed but failing, instead he is laughing.   
  
“What else do you think should my muscles be put to use for?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe something proactive, like chopping firewood.”  
  
Chris’ grin turns into a smirk, devious thoughts turning up in his head.  
  
“Fancy me as a lumberjack, Matt?” Chris teases. “Want me to be dressed up in flannel shirts and boots and grow a beard? Holding an axe while sporting a rugged outdoor look? Want to be taken by a _real_ outdoorsman?”  
  
There’s a flash in Matt’s eyes even as he squirms underneath Chris. Fuck, that is a hot imagery that should _not_ worm its way into his mind. “I don’t know whether to find you hot looking like a rugged lumberjack, or be concerned to find you holding an axe.”  
  
“C’mere,” Chris growls.  
  
Needless to say, what happened resulted in the two of them naked, sweaty, tired, and satisfied.  
  
It’s a good thing too, as it made Matt forget what he said of himself tonight. As Matt tucks himself to sleep next to him, Chris has the gears in his brain already turning.  
  
\-----  
  
The afternoon train ride from London to Devon leaves Matt tired and wishing that he could have taken a late evening ride to have the time in between being awake and going to bed be shortened. But he is glad to be back here and in his own home.  
  
It feels like it’s been awhile since he last returned to the cottage in farmlands of Devon, even though he reminds himself that it was only less than three months ago when he came back.  
  
He hasn’t seen Chris since he left Malibu for London nearly a week ago to perform for a charity event. If Matt could hazard a guess, he remembers that Chris has mentioned that said charity organisation is the one set up by JK Rowling. The tall blond man did inform him that he would be here in the cottage the day after the event.  
  
Matt sits down on a sofa and picks up a magazine left on a pile on the table, the baggage he will handle later. His face scrunches up into a frown, confused at what he’s seeing. Why is there a magazine in the house that has anything to do with the fashion for the outdoors? He doesn’t remember having such a type of genre for light reading at this house, much less the one back in Malibu.  
  
Putting that particular magazine down, what he then immediately noticed is that the magazines on the table all share the same theme. Male models in outdoors attire, and they all suspiciously look either like lumberjack men or outdoorsmen.  
  
Matt sits up when he hears a door being unlocked and opened.   
  
“Matt, you there?” a familiar voice calls out. When Matt is about to reply, the words in his throat died at what he sees.  
  
At first, Matt thought that he’s in a surreal dream of sorts. Seeing Chris enter the house in red flannels, jeans, a pair of boots, and a bundle of firewood in one of his arms is one thing. Seeing Chris all sweaty as though he’d been out doing actual hard work outside is another. Combine those two together, and it’s hard to blame Matt for thinking that he’s in a dream rather than seeing this right in front of his eyes.  
  
The whole look that Chris is sporting reeks of masculinity and Matt finds himself turned on by the sight of it.  
  
“You looked like you had a good workout. What have you been doing?” he asks calmly.  
  
“Chopping a few logs into firewood. The log pieces don’t get chopped by themselves, you know?” Chris answers with a grin as he puts the bundle down by the fireplace.  
  
“The weather’s not that chilly yet. And where did you get the logs from?”  
  
“Well, there was some leftover log pieces after one of our neighbours decided to cut an obstructive tree down on their farm that I picked up a few days ago. It’s only today that I decided to chop them into pieces. Better be later than never.”  
  
“Is there by any chance that of all the time you spent since coming back here, you chose to chop wood on this very day when I came back from America?”  
  
Chris has walked from the door to where Matt is sitting, and Matt can see the sweat on his body having made dark spots on his armpits, between his chest, down the abdomen, and presumably the back as well. He can even smell the musk emanating from Chris.  
  
“Not particularly. Unless you think so?”  
  
There is only so much that Matt can endure this civil banter between them before he all but abandons pretense and jumps on Chris, kissing him hungrily.  
  
“You look fucking hot,” Matt says, gasping for breath after a hell of a tongue on tongue action.  
  
“Does that mean that I found a new kink for you?” Chris asks, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“You’ve been reading up on it. I knew it! You were giving me a big hint with those magazines on the table.”  
  
“But you liked what you see at the results.”  
  
“Take me to bed,” Matt all but orders him and Chris is all too happy to comply.  
  
Matt’s mind has decided then, that medical roleplay is so overrated in his books. Having Chris roleplaying as a lumberjack is his new turn on.


End file.
